


Sweets

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [109]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader, Prompto/Reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [109]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Kudos: 7





	Sweets

“Miss, what’s the sweet you like the most?”

He had been such a gentle thing when you first met him; so kind, so pure -- and so _shy_. Even as he had spoken with you, his cheeks were tinged pink and his eyes never strayed from the camera clasped between his fingers. He had mumbled at first, but you had just smiled and crouched down to meet his eyes.

“You are a very kind child,” you hummed, ruffling his blond hair. Eyes half hidden behind his glasses went wide, and his face became an even brighter pink as you smiled at him. “I have no doubt that you will be loved by all, little one.”

“But I--” his lips pursed as you stood.

“You _will_ be loved by all, little Prompto -- no matter your thoughts on the subject, you don’t have to change the way you are,” you grinned. A rough voice reverberated through your mind, signalling your time was almost up. “Don’t forget that, Prompto.”

The boy watched with wide eyes as you disintegrated right before his eyes, the smile still on your lips as you gave him one last little wave.

“I never told you my name…”

***

“Hey, miss!” The cheer-filled voice made you turn, a shock of blond hair entering your vision. Your heart melted at the sight of a teenage Prompto. He no longer had glasses, nor was he as heavy-set as he was just years ago. Unbidden, a frown touched your lips, which you were quick to erase. “What are your favorite sweets?”

(E/c) eyes looked the blond up and down, brows creased and lips puckered.

“You don’t remember, do you, little one?” you asked quietly, a sad smile on your lips. Prompto gave you a look of confusion, shoulders tensing beneath his blazer. Shaking your head, you brought a finger to your lips, giving him a close-eyed smile. “Perhaps one day, I shall tell you, young Prompto. But not today.”

The sound of glass shattering accompanied by sparks twining around your form as you began to fall apart.

“Try to remember next time,” you called. Although it hadn’t been any louder than a whisper, Prompto heard you as clearly as if you had spoken into his ear. His entire body shuddered, arms covered with gooseflesh.

“How did you know my name…”

***

You were strolling around Lestallum, soft smile on your lips as you looked out to the Disc. That was where your brother was, forever stuck holding up a meteor. Bahamut had tasked you with watching over Titan, even though you were only a Messenger.

Your thoughts were interrupted by the oh so familiar sound of the Regalia. You had been close with King Regis when the man had been alive, and as such you had joined him and his retinue when they had travelled across Lucis and Altissia.

“Hey, Noct! How about a picture at the outlook?” Prompto’s voice was clear as he vaulted over the door of the car, camera in hand, and dragging the Crown Prince with him. The blond skid to a halt next to you, already snapping away while Noct’s eyes surveyed the surrounding area. One could never be too careful when one is a fugitive. Steely gray eyes went wide when the prince saw you watching him and Prompto with a slight smile.

“(Y/n),” your name tumbled from the boy’s lips, drawing the attention of his friend. Blue eyes turned to you, and Prompto nearly dropped his camera. Fortunately, you were able to catch it, placing the device in his fingers.

“It has been quite some time, Noctis,” you breathed, oozing regality and elegance with every syllable. “How have you fared on your journey?”

Before the prince could respond, Prompto jumped between you and Noct, fingers curling around your wrist.

“It’s you,” he mumbled. Blond brows furrowed, he tugged at your wrist, drawing you closer.

“You have gotten taller,” you purred, pushing the fringe from his eyes. He really _had_ gotten taller; the last you had appeared before him, you had been the same height, yet now he towered over you. You just barely reached his shoulder, meaning you now had to crane your neck to look him in the eyes. Your smile widened when his face grew a deep red, a cooing sound escaping your lips. “Little one, you seem well. I am glad. And you seem to have remembered.”

“Ye-yeah,” he sputtered, back-pedaling into the prince. Prompto yelped quietly, sending his friend a quick apology. You watched with an amused expression on your face, hiding behind your hand as you giggled. The sound had caught the blond’s attention and he turned back to you with wide eyes as his face flushed even more.

“You have a question for me, correct?” you asked, taking a single step closer to Prompto. Confusion was evident on his face for only the briefest of moments before realization dawned on him. He took quick strides to you, biting on his lip as he approached. (E/c) met with blue as a sort of smile touched the boy’s lips.

“Miss, won’t you tell what sweet you love?” An awkward grin, and an attempt at a wink, and you couldn’t help but burst out into laughter. Even Noct couldn't help but join in -- watching Prompto flirt was perfect comedic relief. His grin fell at your laughter, and you were fast to stifle your giggles, turning your eyes to his crest-fallen face. Standing on your toes, you cradled his face, pressing a small kiss to his speckled cheek.

“Not today, young one.”

***

Darkness had descended, and with it you were left alone. Titan had disappeared after Noctis had received his blessing, and Shiva had revealed herself and disappeared with Lunafreya’s trident, leaving you to walk alone.

You stalked across the empty plains of Leide, daemons steering clear of your presence, making you grimace. Bahamut had gifted you a power that scared even _daemons_ away.

“Hey!” a gruff voice called at your back, followed by pounding footsteps before a hand had grabbed your shoulder. The man spun you around to face him, and you felt yourself be pulled into eyes deeper than any ocean.

“(Y/n)?” Prompto couldn't believe his eyes. Why were you walking around outside an outpost? “What are you doing?! It’s dangerous!”

Prompto’s fingers snaked down to grab your hand, pulling you behind him as he dragged you towards the nearest outpost. Even from behind, you could tell he had changed; that shy, sunny boy had disappeared, replaced by someone much harder and colder. His shoulders were tense as you two walked, and the grip he had on your hand was nearing bone-crushing.

 _What happened to you?_ You frowned, shielding your eyes as you walked through the gates of Hammerhead. With light surrounding the both of you, you could see the small patch of hair growing on his chin; you could see the bags beneath his eyes; you could see the small scars, one cutting across the bridge of his nose and the other above his left eye. He hadn’t had those the last time you had seen him.

“What did they do to you, young one?” you muttered, pulling the blond towards you. Like you had done ages ago in Lestallum, you cradled his face gently, fingers of your left hand brushing over the scar on his nose. His reflexes had become much faster than before, his hand gripping your left wrist and pulling it from his face. The grimace on his lips made your heart crack, and you let your hands fall to your sides. Mustering up as much of a smile as you could, you turned it to Prompto. “I’m sorry. It must still hurt. I shouldn’t have--”

“That’s not it,” the blond pouted, turning puppy eyes to you. “I just-- I don’t like people touching ‘em.”

His eyes roiled with emotions, only flashes of what he felt deep down. A mixture of fear, anxiety, and loneliness -- a concoction you were very familiar with. A tight smile as you grabbed his hand, lacing your fingers together.

“Ask me, Prompto,” you grinned. _Please, I don’t want to see you wear that look any longer, my love._ His lips quirked into a smile as you said those words, and he gave your hand a light squeeze.

“Miss, what’s the sweet you like the most?” he purred, that smile that had endeared him to you on his face once more. Mimicking the expression he wore, your free hand reached up to his face.

“No sweet can compare to you, my love,” you cooed, peppering his cheek with little kisses.


End file.
